Various types of collapsible stools are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a built in hideaway stool that saves space, provides for rigid extended support by an exterior wall of a stationary furniture item such as a cabinet front side, and provides identical steps and rails and thereby ease the need to vary rail lengths and steps in manufacturing for lesser or greater height offerings of the stool.